First Doctor
History Early Life Youth The Doctor was most likely born (possibly from a union between a Time Lord father and a Human mother) (DW: Doctor Who) Once, to Sarah Jane Smith, he said his birth had occurred near Karn, a planet which had a history intertwined with that of the Time Lords. (DW: The Brain of Morbius) On another occasion, he said he was born "at the sign of crossed computers" (DW: The Creature from the Pit) :The Sign of Crossed Computers is the name given to the maternity service on Gallifrey. One account shows that the Doctor grew in the House of Lungbarrow along with Cousins, other Galifreyans also produced by Looms. (NA: Lungbarrow) Another account by the Doctor says that he knew and had a relationship with his father (DW: Doctor Who). The Doctor was born and lived his early life on Gallifrey, home planet of the Time Lords. He lived in a house on the side of a mountain. (DW: The Time Monster) Another story told by the Doctor said that like the Master, at the age of eight, he had stared into the Untempered Schism as part of a Time Lord initiation rite. While this had impressed upon the Doctor the importance of preserving all creation, this simply drove the Master quietly insane. (DW: The Sound of Drums) Academic Career When he was 90 he visited the Medusa Cascade. The Doctor described himself as 'just a kid' then. (DW: The Stolen Earth). The Doctor spent "centuries" at the Academy. (DWM: Mortal Beloved) As his companion Romana would later note, he did not have an impressive career at school. (DW: The Ribos Operation) Exile For five months, Susan and the Doctor lived in 1963 London to enable Susan to complete her education and so that the Doctor could find some missing components for the TARDIS (DW: An Unearthly Child); as later revealed, he was also finding a hiding place for the Hand of Omega, although this fact was not obvious at the time (DW: Remembrance of the Daleks). Two teachers, Barbara Wright and Ian Chesterton from Coal Hill School, tracked Susan down to a junkyard in 76 Totter's Lane, where the Doctor and Susan had left the TARDIS. Afraid they would expose him, the Doctor kidnapped the teachers. The TARDIS dematerialised and landed in 100,000 BC. (DW: An Unearthly Child) Other travels The Doctor remained unable to effectively pilot the TARDIS. Subsequently, the Doctor, Susan, Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright travelled throughout the Universe, trying to find a way back to 1963 Earth. In London during the time of the 22nd century Dalek invasion, Susan met David Campbell, a young resistance fighter against the Daleks. Recognising that Susan had matured from girl to woman, the Doctor left her behind. (DW: The Dalek Invasion of Earth) Subsequently, the Doctor helped people in need and fighting such alien enemies as the Daleks (again), Zarbi (DW: The Web Planet) and the Cybermen (DW: The Tenth Planet). Regeneration He apparently succumbed to old age after his first meeting with the Cybermen, stating that "this old body is wearing a bit thin." Fortunately, the Doctor was able to return to the TARDIS in time to begin the regeneration process for the first time, transforming him into a new, younger body. (DW: The Tenth Planet)